


A Wand Designed for Penetration

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Prompts: Give, glass / "Go ahead and tease me...I don't mind it." and Kink: wand play  for Day Seven at  LJ's hp_may_madness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wand Designed for Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed PWP.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Just bloody _give_ it to me.”

“What happened to ‘Go ahead and tease me … I don't mind it.’?”

“Fucking hell, Potter. STOP teasing. Take out the bloody glass plug and give me your cock.”

Harry groaned at the thought. “Not quite yet, Malfoy. I’m enjoying playing with you too much.” Harry eased the glass plug slowly out of Malfoy, enjoying the residual clenching of his arse after it was removed. He was moving to grab his wand to cast a further lubrication spell when he stopped suddenly, contemplating the long stick of wood in his hand. “I wonder…”

Easing forward on the bed behind the blond, Harry nudged Malfoy’s opening with his holly wand. Malfoy tensed. “ _What_ are you doing?”

“I want to try something. Be quiet a moment, yeah?” Malfoy did not respond but his body relaxed a tiny fraction.

Harry slid his wand up and down Malfoy’s cleft. Even after two months of sleeping with man, he could not get over the beauty of his arse...or the rest of him. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the tip of the wand into Malfoy’s hole, causing an immediate clenching of the white cheeks.

“Alright there, Malfoy?” Malfoy just groaned.

Harry pushed the wand in farther. The act was completely different from anything the two had ever attempted before. The wand had no give...and it was much longer than any of their other toys. The thought that Harry could reach _deeper_ into Malfoy had his mind spinning and his cock hardening. 

Harry continued easing the long shaft into Malfoy. Based on the pants and moans from the blond, he was enjoying the sensations as much as Harry was. Malfoy’s flushed cheeks were trembling and Harry could feel the sweat rolling down his back. 

“How’s that?” Harry asked, his voice trembling with lust. 

“If…you…don’t…bloody… _move_ …”

Harry grinned. He pulled the wand a small way out of Malfoy before moving it forward again. “Better?” Malfoy whimpered.

A minute or two later, Harry could no longer take the sounds coming from his partner. He pulled the wand from out of the man and positioned himself in its place. Without hesitation, he slid into Malfoy, the glass plug and wand having stretched out the blond for him. His hips pumped quickly, the long, drawn-out foreplay rendering the time before orgasm short and sweet. Grasping Malfoy’s hips, Harry thrust faster and came into the blond just as he felt Malfoy burst out his own orgasm.

Collapsing into sweaty post-coital bliss, Harry asked, “Well…did you like the wand?”

Malfoy turned and raised his grey eyes to Harry’s green in humour. “I always like your wand, Potter. But I certainly don’t mind two.”


End file.
